


Stray Dog (Blue Moon)

by YinYangZodiac



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: This is a rewrite kind of thing for the episode 'Blue Moon' from My Babysitter's A Vampire. BETHAN!





	

Ethan glared at Sarah as she stood up. The fledgling glared back, flashing her fangs to try and scare him. Benny quickly got between the two, booping Ethan on his nose lightly.

"We'll figure it out, E. Why don't you go find David and Sarah and I will head to the library to check some books. I'll pick up your favorite chocolate from the store later and come over to your house, alright?" Benny asked the shorter softly. Ethan smiled slightly, feeling the random burst of anger fade away easily.

"Good," Benny said with a warm smile, leaning down and gave the other a deep kiss. Ethan blushed darkly and watched as his boyfriend and best friend walked away.

Rory popped up in front of Ethan, causing the black haired teen to yell out in surprise.

"Rory!"

"You and Benny are so cute, it melts my unbeating heart." The blond swooned over-dramatically. Ethan blushed darker and hushed Rory, feeling anger flare up in his chest once more.

"Shut your stupid fanged mouth!" He whisper-yelled. Rory seemed taken back by Ethan's comment.

"I have to go," Ethan sighed loudly and turned away from the vampire, making his way out of the room. Rory watched after him, his face twisted into a look of concern and curiosity.  
~

Ethan kicked a rock, watching it bounce off a tree. He was currently in the woods close to the school. He knew he should be looking for David, knew he should be finding Sarah and Rory and apologizing to them. He knew that he should be telling Benny about the fact that he was the werewolf and David wasn't. But he was just pacing around the woods blindly, waiting for nighttime.

He phone went off and he pulled it out of his back pocket. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Benny. He hesitantly answered the call, watching the sun lower slowly.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Ethan Morgan, where are you?!" Benny shouted, worry laced in his voice. Ethan couldn't blame his boyfriend, considering the turn their lives had taken when Sarah had first babysat him.

"I'm just...hanging around." He mumbled, trying to avoid giving his spot away for now.

"You aren't at your house! You had me worried half-to-death! I thought some demon or something had gotten you." Benny growled out, his voice now becoming agitated. Ethan stood straighter, fear clawing at his throat as he felt his blood pump faster.

"I-I'm s-sorry," he rushed out, leaning against a tree heavily. His breathing became rushed, panting out roughly. There came mumbled talking from the other end of the call. Ethan to the moment to lean forward and throw up, stomach acid burning it's way up his throat.  
~

The sound of vomiting coming from his boyfriend stopped Benny in the middle of his argument with Sarah.

"E? Ethan! Are you okay?! What's wrong?" He rushed out, his eyes going wide as he began to chew at his nails nervously.

"B-Benny, it h-hurts." Ethan's voice carried over the call. Benny realized that his boyfriend was in a lot of pain.

"I-I know it does, E, I know. I need you to tell me where you are, baby. I'll come get you and I'll help you." Benny reasoned carefully. Ethan began to protest when he seemed to throw up again. Benny's hand found Sarah's wrist and squeezed it hard. Sarah took her free hand and squeezed Benny's hand reassuringly.

"Ethan, please tell me where you are. I love you, I love you so much. Please, let me help you." Benny nearly shouted, tears brimming his eyes as Ethan whined in pain.

"Woods, behind..." Ethan started before crying out loudly in pain. Benny jumped out of his seat, running out of Ethan's bedroom. He rushed down the stairs quickly.

"Behind where, E?"

"School," Ethan gasped out. Benny could hear Sarah speed ahead of him.

"We're coming, hold on." He told Ethan.

"He's in the woods behind the school, Sarah!" Benny shouted.  
~

Ethan cried out, stumbling away from the tree before collapsing onto the ground suddenly.

"Stay with me, E. I'm coming. You hear me? I'm coming to get you, and everything will be better. Okay?!" Benny shouted into the call breathlessly, he sounded so desperate to hear Ethan.

"Okay,"  
~

Benny watched as Sarah poured the potion into Ethan's mouth. Well, the werewolf version of his mouth. Benny quickly wrapped his jacket around Ethan once he was back in his human form. The jacket was too big on Ethan, covering everything it needed to.

"Can you go get my grandma's car and come pick us up? And grab a pair of my sweats for E?" Benny asked Sarah softly. The fledgling nodded with a soft smile, turning around.

"Oh, and Sarah?" Benny called quickly. She turned back to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for curing Ethan. I appreciate it so much. I owe you big time."


End file.
